


You're the Only Goldie I Need

by TheHappyFan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Gold Lipstick, Probable Sacrilege, Self-Indulgent, Shenanigans, give Mammon the love he needs please, st. patricks day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFan/pseuds/TheHappyFan
Summary: The day was finally here.You were going to make THE Mammon yours.And you had just the perfect way to do it.Gold lipstick.If Mammon truly wanted to claim his gold, then…He was going to have to kiss you.Or, in other words, it's St. Patrick's Day in the Devildom and you decide to celebrate it with Mammon.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	You're the Only Goldie I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of St. Patrick’s day headcanons, but I saw an ad for gold-colored lipstick and I thought “that’s how you get Mammon to kiss you” and I knew that come hell or high water, I absolutely had to get this particular one done today.

The day was finally here.

After weeks of flirting, dancing around each other, acting like a complete tsundere (on his part at least), and countless untold shenanigans, you were finally going to do it.

You were going to make THE Mammon yours.

And you had just the perfect way to do it.

Today was a very special day in the human world - St. Patrick’s Day, in fact. You’re pretty sure the holiday was originally named after a Saint of the Catholic Church, but right now, the origin of the holiday didn’t really matter. What  _ did  _ matter? (You really hoped you had explained all this well enough to Mammon in the brief note you had left for him.) All of the fun St. Patrick’s Day festivities that had risen to popularity in recent years. Rainbows. Shamrocks. Leprechauns.  _ Gold _ .

Yes, you were going to use gold to make Mammon yours. But not just any kind of gold.

_ Gold lipstick. _

That’s right. As all the kids from your hometown knew, every good St. Patrick’s day treasure hunt ended in the discovery of a pot of gold. For most kids, that gold was tinfoil-wrapped chocolates (a few of which you had graciously left along your trail of clues for Mammon to follow). But.

If Mammon truly wanted to claim his gold, then…

He was going to have to kiss you.

The minutes slowly ticked by as you waited for your greedy boy to just hurry up and come claim you already.

Finally, he burst into your room with a loud “Oi hey, what’s all this ab-” as his jaw dropped. His gaze raked over your green-clad form until it focused in and settled on the coat of gold covering your lips. “Uh, wow. Wow, you look, uh- well, l-listen now, you better not let any of my brothers see ya like this, ya hear me?” Try as you might, you couldn’t quite keep yourself from letting out a small self-satisfactory grin as a bright blush spread across Mammon’s adorable face. Still, as much as you would normally like to hear him ramble on and on, you were on a mission.

“None of them are going to see me like this, Mammon. This is all for  _ you _ .” And it was. Everything you had done today truly was for Mammon’s eyes only. And so that he’d finally kiss you.    
  


Maybe Mammon wasn’t the only greedy one here. 

Still, you had a goal, and damn if you weren’t going to fulfill it. “Now, the only question is… are you going to claim your gold?” To emphasize your point, you thoughtfully point at the corner of your mouth, waiting for Mammon to pick up his jaw and get his cute, greedy little ass over to you already.

One.

Two.

Thr- He snapped himself out of his stupor and scrambled over right in front of you. “W-well, if you’re gonna put it like THAT, I g-guess THE Mammon’s gotta help you out, right?” He leaned down and finally pressed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him tighter as you kissed him back gently. The two of you parted, and Mammon’s dorky grin lit up his face. “Hey, uh, just so you know, uh, I’m gonna need to do that again. Making sure you get the full, uh, Mammon experience and all.” Kiss him again? You had absolutely no problems with that. Mammon’s grin grew for a split second before beginning, “Oh hey, wanna know something” as he ran his thumb across your lips.

“Yes, Mammon?” 

He leaned down to your ear and whispered, “You’re the only Goldie I need.”

  
Now it was  _ your _ turn to be a blushing, stuttering mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Bad? Could I have done better? Please leave a comment, it helps me out a lot (and it doesn't even cost a single Grimm!)


End file.
